


Secret in the Garden

by Joyfulnerd



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/Joyfulnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy (okay, a SUPER fluffy) glimpse into a possible future for Veronica and Logan. Features a garden, a precocious child, and a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet inspired by the VM Fic Rec's November Fic Prompt, specifically Option 6D: "Sweetheart, what did you bury in the garden?"

In his youth, Logan Echolls would not have imagined there was any sort of enjoyment to be found in yard work. That was a job for the help. That's probably why Veronica seems to take special enjoyment in teasing him about his newfound love of gardening. The truth is that he loves working in this garden, the one in backyard of the home he and Veronica bought when they found out they were expecting a baby almost five years ago. He loves doing this "mundane" home stuff. Things like painting the kitchen when they remodeled last year, like learning some rudimentary plumbing so he could fix a clogged sink, and, today, planting a vegetable garden. It's all so completely, wonderfully normal that Logan has to pinch himself sometimes to believe it's his life. 

Logan looks up from his work and wipes his brow with his forearm. Well, the tomato plants are done. Logan's mouth waters just thinking about the fresh salsa they'll be able to make in a couple months. He looks over to the corner of the garden he's mentally earmarked for the herb garden and notices an odd little hill of dirt. Hmm. That's weird. 

Logan gets up, brushing his hands on his jeans as he stands. As he walks around to the other side of the garden, he glances over his shoulder to the swing set where Veronica and their little girl, Katie, are playing. Veronica is pushing Katie in the swing, making exaggerated swooshing noises each time she pushes. Katie is nearly screaming with delight. She just started using the "big girl" swing in the last couple weeks and now its all she wants to do. 

"Higher, Mommy!" Katie squeals. Veronica has been pushing that swing for almost 20 minutes and even from across the yard, it's clear that's she's starting to get tired of this particular game. 

"Yeah, higher, Mommy!" Logan calls out, grinning. Veronica sticks her tongue out at him, but pushes Katie's swing yet again. 

Logan reaches the mysterious lump in the garden and stares at it a moment. There is definitely something buried under there. Two suspects spring to mind, Katie and their new pit bull mix puppy, Bogart. Logan decides to question the suspect who can actually answer his questions. 

"Katie, can you come over here, please?" 

Veronica grabs the chains on the swing and slows Katie to a stop. Logan watches his little girl jump off the swing and run toward him, blonde hair flying out behind her. She's grinning broadly but that smile fades quickly and Katie stops short when she sees where her dad is standing. 

"Come on, Katie," Logan says gently. 

Katie gives an exaggerated sigh and starts walking slowly over to him. She's studiously avoiding looking at the spot in the garden. She looks at the house and then up at the sky and then glances back at Veronica who's walking just behind her. Veronica gives Logan a questioning look. Without saying anything, he glances at the spot in the garden. Veronica raises one eyebrow when she sees it, but doesn't say anything. 

Katie has reached him now and Logan drops to one knee to look his 4-year-old in the eye. 

"Katie, sweetheart, what did you bury in the garden?" 

Katie stares at the ground and Logan can see she's biting her lip.

"Katie?" Logan asks with a sing-song tone in his voice. 

His daughter looks up and gives him a bashful smile. "It's your hat."

"My hat?"

"Your fancy hat."

Logan glances down at the spot in garden and then back at Katie. Her cheeks are bright pink and she's looking at the ground again. Logan reaches into the dirt. He doesn't have to dig very deeply before he's pulling his white dress hat out of the ground. Ah, yes, that fancy hat. And it's not just dirty. It's torn to shreds. 

"Katie, what happened?" Logan's not mad, but Katie knows his uniform is off limits. She's been fascinated with it for ages and he'd been quick to set some ground rules when he'd found her playing dress up in it a few months ago. 

Katie is still looking at the ground. Her hands are clasped together behind her back and she's shifting from foot to foot. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Bogie and I were playing and he needed a hat." 

"Bogie, the dog, needed a hat."

"Yes, Daddy!" Katie finally looks up at Logan, brown eyes wide. "Bogie was being a spy and he needed a disguise." Katie's tone seems to indicate that this a completely legitimate and totally reasonable explanation. 

Logan bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He doesn't dare look at Veronica because he knows they'll both lose it. 

"Be that as it may, Katie, you know you're not supposed to play with my uniform."

"But, Daddy, you said I couldn't wear it. I didn't wear it. Bogie did." Katie looks him straight in the eye as she speaks. 

Logan chances a look up at Veronica. She's smiling hugely and has the audacity to look quite proud of their little girl. 

"She's got you there, Dad," Veronica cheekily offers.

"You're not really helping."

Veronica shrugs. "What? I was there. You said, 'Katie, you're not allowed to wear my uniform.' You said nothing about Bogart."

Logan rolls his eyes and returns his attention to Katie. 

"Okay, fair enough, baby girl, you found a loophole. But I think you know you did something wrong or you wouldn't have buried the evidence, right?" 

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Katie apologizes quietly. 

"From now on, the only one allowed to play with Daddy's uniform is Daddy. Okay?" 

"Okay. I promise." Katie is so earnest and serious that Logan pulls her into a hug. He smiles when he feels Katie's arms wrap around his neck. He gives her a good strong squeeze before they separate. 

"Am I in trouble?" Katie asks. 

"Hmmm..." Logan taps one finger on his chin. "I think you're going to have to go without dessert tonight." Katie has her mother's sweet tooth and Logan knows from experience that this particular punishment is more than adequate for the crime.

Katie nods solemnly and looks down at the ground. Logan cups her chin and turns her face up so she looks him in the eye. 

"We're good, okay, Katie? I love you, baby girl." Logan has made a conscious effort to always end these kinds of exchanges with Katie with the words "I love you." Nothing is more precious in the world to him than this little girl and her mother and Logan never wants her to doubt that.

"I love you too, Daddy!" Katie throws her arms around his neck once again, this time with such enthusiasm that she knocks him onto his back. Logan laughs and peppers kisses on Katie's face with loud smacks as she starts giggling. 

"Okay, you two. I think you've maxed out your cuteness levels for the day." Veronica's voice is stern, but when Logan looks up at her, she's smiling tenderly down at them.

"Katie, why don't you go and feed Bogart his supper and then wash up. Dad and I will come in and start supper in a second." 

Katie climbs up off of Logan and gives Veronica a quick hug before running toward the house.

"Just one scoop of food," Veronica and Logan call after her in unison.

Logan turns to Veronica and they grin at each other. 

"Nice parenting there, dear husband," Veronica says. "I have just one question."

"And what's that, dear wife?" Logan asks as he wraps his arms around Veronica's waist. 

"The whole 'only dad is allowed to play with dad's uniform' thing, does that extend to me as well?"

"Well, I suppose that depends on your definition of play." Logan drops a kiss on the tip of Veronica's nose. "Are you going to put my dress whites on the dog?"

"Hmmm..." Veronica seems to consider this for a moment. "I guess I was more thinking I would be tearing said uniform off of you the moment you get back from your next deployment."

Logan laughs loudly and then kisses Veronica soundly. God, he loves this woman. "I think I'd be okay with that. Just don't bury it out here in the garden when you're done tearing it off of me."


End file.
